


Little Celebrations

by leonpaladin



Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [4]
Category: Midyear, NaMon - Fandom, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Little Celebrations

"I'm heading back to my dorm," said Pang, patting Ohm on the shoulder.

The other students have already left and it was just the two of them left in their little secret gathering place. They had just finished cleaning up after their party. They had won. The director was gone.

"Your dorm?" Ohm smirked. "Or someone else's?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ohm shrugged, turning off the lights as they headed out the door. He leaned closer to Pang and whispered, "Have fun, my friend," then suddenly burst out laughing, running through the hall ahead of Pang. "Wear protection, okay?"

"That's not--" Pang tried to shout back but Ohm had already disappeared. He sighed. "Fuck."

Reaching the dormitories, Pang opened the door to his and found that the lights were already on. Wave was sitting on one of his bean chairs typing away on his laptop.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pang.

"I let myself in, sorry," said Wave.

Pang slid off his bag and slumped it on the floor, eyes never leaving Wave who was so non-chalantly chilling in his dorm. "But why?"

Wave's eyes moved from the computer screen to him. He closed the laptop, laid it on the floor, and stood up. Walking close towards Pang, Wave wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and quickly kissed him.

"I wanna have our own little celebration," said Wave as he pulled away from the kiss. "Just the two of us."

"What kind of celebration?"

Wave dragged Pang into the bedroom and sent him crashing down the mattress. Climbing over Pang, he leaned down and kissed him again, fingers already unbuttoning Pang's shirt.

"Someone's eager," said Pang.

"Just shut up and take everything off," hissed Wave.

"Eager and impatient." Pang suddenly sat up, causing Wave to sit on his lap. He took off his shirt and went to take off Wave's as well, trailing little kisses down the bespectacled boy's neck and making him whine loudly. "Be a good boy, okay?"

"I'm not--f-fuck..." Wave struggled to speak as Pang slipped his hand into the smaller boy's shorts. "P-Pang..."

"Are you a good boy or not, Wave?" Pang murmured, wrapping his hand around Wave's hardening dick. "I can't help you with your little problem if you're not a good boy."

"Please d-don't make me do this..."

"Are you a good boy or not, Wave?"

Wave whined, a deep crimson blush rushing up his cheeks and ears. Pang's warm breath was tingling the skin on his neck and his hand felt so warm and nice around his member.

"Y-Y---" Wave whined again, breath shaking. "Y-Yes, I'm a good boy, Pang."

Pang hummed in approval and started moving his hand up and down Wave's dick. Wave mewled, resting his head on Pang's shoulder and breathing heavily. Pang moved his hand faster. He could feel his owm erection straining in his pants. But before he could deal with his own little problem, Wave was the first priority.

Wave was slowly changing bit by bit every day. That impassioned pep talk he gave was a huge turn on for Pang. It was something new, something better. Wave deserved all the attention, much like the attention he was giving him now.

"Pang...Pang...Pang..."

"Yeah?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me." Wave shuddered at how desperate he sounded, but he was so close and the way Pang was looking at him with those hooded eyes turned him on even more. "I'm your good boy. Please, Pang..."

Pang cursed under his breath. "Fuck, Wave. You're my good boy?"

Wave nodded and whined, rutting his dick harder on the hand wrapped around it. "Yes," he breathed out heavily, "and your good boy wants his reward."

In a matter of minutes, Wave was already naked, sprawled over Pang's bed, watching the boy from class 8 lift up Wave's legs over his shoulder and pulling him closer. Pang leaned forward, kissing Wave softly as he pushed himself inside Wave's tight heat.

Everything stilled for a moment but Wave was getting impatient, huffing out a delirious "just fucking move already!" and whining loudly as Pang pistoned in and out of him, faster and faster until Wave cried out, feeling euphoria rush through him and covering their chest with hot, sticky white. Pang came soon after.

A few minutes of rest later, Pang carried Wave to the bathroom, settling him on the small bathtub that was one of the perks of living in a Gifted dorm. As the water ran and filled the tub, Pang slipped behind Wave, letting him rest on his chest.

"You gave a really good speech today," said Pang.

"Everyone was laughing at me," said Wave.

"Because we were all surprised. Pleasantly surprised. I hope you give more speeches in the future."

"They'll never take me seriously."

"Oh, they do. They're just not used to this new side of you, Wave."

"Are you used to it?"

Pang lifted Wave's head and kissed him. "I'll love you, no matter what side comes out."

Wave frowned. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"I promise."


End file.
